Desde Entonces
by Lulufma
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre práctico, y por ello, debe encontrar a la mujer a la cual está destinado, según los sueños y alucinaciones que había tenido desde pequeño. Hebras rosas y ojos que reflejaban la naturaleza en su inconsciente. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Desde Entonces"**_

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

.

Hoy parecía ser de esos días donde la suerte está de tu lado, de esos días donde encuentras a las personas que buscas.

Con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra sosteniendo un pedazo de papel bastante arrugado, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con una ansiedad incontrolable acumulándose en su pecho.

Corroboró la calle donde estaba, un pequeño cartel le indicaba la dirección que había estado buscando toda la tarde. Paseó sus ojos por toda la calle, mirando con detenimiento cada casa o local de negocio que ocupaban su campo de visión. Se detuvo de pronto, al ver el letrero con el nombre de la cafetería que tenía como objetivo.

Cruzó la pista rápidamente, vio una vez el papel que llevaba consigo y le sonrió levemente.

Hoy la encontraría.

Entró y el sonido de la campana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente llamó la atención de algunas personas dentro de la cafetería. Lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue darle una rápida vista al local, no, ella no se encontraba allí; pero ese lugar es el que ella solía frecuentar, según el dato que le habían dado.

—Buenas noches, disculpará la molestia, pero ando buscando a una persona —llamó la atención de una mujer mayor quien vestía un mandil atado a su cintura.

La anciana lo miró curiosa, jamás lo había visto en su cafetería. Por su aspecto, parecía ser un hombre de negocios, vestía bastante elegante y no parecía del tipo de consumir en un negocio tan pequeño como el suyo. Vio que estiraba un papel, y de un momento a otro lo colocó frente a su rostro arrugado.

—¿La conoce? —preguntó con seriedad —Es una cliente recurrente de su cafetería.

Frente a la anciana, un perfecto dibujo de una mujer de rasgos delicados llamaba su atención. El papel se mantuvo tres segundos frente a sus ojos, luego el hombre de misteriosa apariencia bajó el brazo, aún con el papel visible y estirado al alcance de su vista.

—¿La ha visto? —volvió a repetir, esta vez, con un tono más profundo de voz.

La anciana dueña del local negó con la cabeza, murmurando una pequeña disculpa de cortesía. Sasuke volvió a insistir, esta vez, mencionándole que le daría algo de dinero si le ayudaba a encontrarla. La señora le explicó brevemente que con gusto lo podría ayudar, si tan solo supiera de quién estaba hablando. Sasuke resopló y se retiró sin despedirse.

La anciana lo vio irse rápidamente, mas no dijo nada por su descortesía. Por la vitrina lo vio marcharse. Como una sombra se perdía entre la gente. Su voz, su aspecto, el dinero que le había ofrecido, todo él le indicaba peligro; y no podía poner en peligro a su cliente más frecuente a quien le había agarrado algo de cariño.

Una vez pasado el temor, retomó sus labores en la cafetería, aún con la imagen del papel en la cabeza. No sabía qué le había sorprendido más, si el dibujo tan bien detallado y real, o que la mujer del papel haya sido la misma joven doctora que solía consumir en su local.

¿Pero qué quería ese hombre con ella? Parecía no tener buenas intenciones, al menos eso lo confirmó cuando el hombre le tendió algunos billetes.

En cuanto la viera, se lo diría, solo esperaba no asustarla.

.

* * *

A paso elegante caminaba con destino a su casa, sus blancos tacones resonaban contra la vereda empedrada de la calle.

Había sido un día agotador, los niños que habían llegado a su consultorio no se habían portado muy colaboradores y por ello, el chequeo médico se le había dificultado. Afortunadamente existían las paletas, y no existía dulce que no hiciera milagros con los caprichos infantiles. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, los lloriqueos aun persistían en su mente.

En días laborales como esos, solo podía relajarse comiendo una gran porción de tarta de manzana, y quién mejor que la anciana Chiyo para prepararlas, incluso ella misma alardeaba que ese postre era su especialidad.

Dobló la esquina para llegar a la cafetería, pero recordó irritada que no había llevado dinero en efectivo.

—Ah, qué fastidio.

Por temor a la delincuencia, había decidido hace mucho tener todo su dinero guardado en una tarjeta de crédito. Y no se le antojaba ir a un cajero automático para retirar tan poco dinero.

En cuanto pudiera lo haría; por ahora, no contaba los minutos para llegar a su casa, quitarse los zapatos, y tomar un café mientras veía su novela favorita.

.

* * *

Sasuke siguió el camino que le había señalado un joven en la calle. Fue una suerte haberlo encontrado cuando preguntaba en el parque por la mujer del papel, pero lo que de verdad resultaba ser una verdadera suerte, era que la mujer retratada tenga la cabellera rosa; daba por hecho que mujeres de esa ciudad y con ese color de cabello las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, eso solo le facilitaba la búsqueda.

Después de algunos minutos, encontró el edificio que le habían señalado. Era de cinco pisos, con la fachada algo despintada, y al parecer, con muchas habitaciones. Se alejó un poco y pudo observar que el marco de algunas ventanas eran adornadas por pequeñas masetas.

Esperó pacientemente que alguien saliera para poder preguntar por la mujer. La oportunidad se dio de inmediato, cuando vio a un hombre de tez morena y oscuro cabello largo salir del edificio. Para su mala suerte, el hombre cerró la puerta rápidamente, con actitud recelosa.

Se acercó al hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo esta tal vez, la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

—Disculpe, ando buscando a esta mujer…

El hombre no lo dejó continuar porque elevó su mano a modo de desplante. Este giró y continuó su camino, Sasuke lo siguió y lo alcanzó del brazo, sintiendo en las palmas de sus manos el relieve de las cicatrices de aquel hombre. Aun si su cerebro le gritase que podría tratarse de una persona de mal vivir, su mano no se retiró del brazo que sujetaba.

—No brindo información sobre la gente que se aloja en mi departamento —respondió agrio aquel hombre. Con sus ojos oscuros parecía advertirle de algo peor.

Sasuke advirtió las cicatrices que el hombre tenía en su rostro. Una cicatriz en particular le llamó la atención, una cercana a la boca, la cual asimilaba una sonrisa.

—Puedo ofrecerle dinero si me da la información —intentó convencerlo.

Sasuke vio en sus ojos opacos un pequeño brillo que empezaba a crecer. Sacó su billetera y le tendió un par de billetes, junto al papel que tenía el retrato de la mujer que buscaba; el hombre sacó una pequeña libreta de notas de su bolsillo, donde apuntaba las deudas y fechas a pagar el alquiler.

—Sakura Haruno. Tercer piso. Apartamento B.

—¿Podría abrir la puerta? —preguntó con cuidado al hombre que estaba a punto de marcharse.

Sasuke comprendió la situación y le tendió otro billete. El hombre con la gran cicatriz en el rostro colocó la llave en la hendidura de la puerta y la abrió. Se marchó volviendo a revisar los billetes, y con una verdadera sonrisa en la cara.

Apenas entró al departamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó el lugar. Había una escalera a su lado, y otra al fondo del pasadizo; solo un apartamento ocupaba el primer piso, supuso que sería la del casero avaro.

Subió las escaleras que estaban a su lado hasta el tercer piso. Las casas eran todas iguales, con el mismo color de fachada, y con el mismo diseño de puerta, algunas decoradas con gustos particulares, pero todas llevaban una inscripción con una letra sobre esta.

Pasó el apartamento A del tercer piso, y se detuvo en la puerta que decía ser el apartamento B. Notó que de la inscripción colgaba un pequeño llavero con la forma de una flor de cerezo. No había dudas, estaba frente a la casa de Sakura Haruno.

Tocó el timbre rápidamente, sin pensar si quiera en lo que diría.

Del otro lado, una joven se levantó del sofá con pereza, con la impresión de encontrarse con el casero. Abrió la puerta con mala cara, nunca era un placer encontrarse con aquel viejo.

—Sakura —pronunció Sasuke, tan sorprendido como la aludida —Sakura Haruno.

Lo atractivo que le resultó el hombre a Sakura pasó a segundo plano cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre de forma tan… ida, como si no estuviera frente suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, el hombre vestido completamente de negro era demasiado atractivo. ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella?

—¿Si? —preguntó con ojos curiosos y mejillas sonrosadas— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Sasuke no lo podía creer, la mujer en persona era idéntica a la del papel. Sai había hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora sí estaba completamente seguro, esa mujer frente a él, era la mujer a la cual estaba destinado. Y él no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Te he estado buscando —comentó con naturalidad, la vio encogerse en su lugar.

Sakura hizo memoria, ¿sería algún primo lejano, de esos que suelen aparecer de la nada? Pedía al cielo que no fuese así, aunque, no compartían ningún rasgo físico en común. Tal vez la piel clara, pero él era algo más pálido. ¿Quién demonios era ese atractivo hombre?, gritó su inconciente.

—¿Disculpe lo conozco? —preguntó intentando no escucharse grosera.

Él no pareció ofenderse. La seriedad en su rostro ponía nerviosa a Sakura.

—No. O tal vez sí —Sakura arrugó la frente, con la mano sosteniendo fuertemente el pomo de la puerta.

No supo el porqué, pero sus ojos lo miraron desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué hacía un hombre frente a su apartamento cuando siempre se tenían que avisar las visitas? Kakuzu, el casero, era demasiado estricto con respecto a ello, incluso quería cobrar por cada visita, sustentándose en la idea que la visita consumía tiempo en el apartamento. Además, su comportamiento no había sido el más normal, en algunos segundos parecía ido, y en otras, la miraba como si quisiera apuñalarla con la mirada.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere. Discúlpeme por favor, pero justo estaba ocupada. Lo siento.

Antes de cerrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre paró la puerta con una mano, provocando en ella un leve sobresalto.

—No entiendes. Te he buscado años, no me he explicado. En unos años es muy probable que nos casemos…

Sakura aprovechó el descuido que tuvo y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Este asunto con el extraño estaba yendo demasiado lejos. En otra oportunidad tal vez se hubiera sonrojado ante ese comentario; pero el hombre quien lo dijo lo había hecho de forma seria y hasta aterradora. Escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta y la pronunciación de su nombre seguido de la acción.

Caminó unos pasos hasta el sofá unipersonal de su sala, tomó su bolso y sacó de allí su celular. Sus dedos estuvieron a un segundo de marcar a la policía cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre del otro lado de la puerta. Aquel hombre no se iba a retirar. Se acercó lentamente y dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar de nuevo su nombre. Tomó la lámpara que estaba al lado de la salida y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, dispuesta a usar la fuerza si era necesario.

El hombre le sonrió apenas, invitándola a confiar en él. Ella relajó inconcientemente la mano con que sostenía la lámpara, al igual que la otra mano la cual se aferraba al pomo de la puerta.

—Tendremos una hija.

Cerró la puerta de inmediato. Su cara ardía y sus pensamientos chocaron entre sí. Con manos temblorosas apretó su celular el cual amenazaba con caerse.

El insistente golpeteo en la puerta no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** No tenía pensado escribir otro SasuSaku, pero la idea no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. En medio de una historia crack, mis dedos abrieron otra hoja en Word y empezaron a escribir esta historia.

Espero les interese, como siempre digo, me gustaría saber su opinión en un comentario.

Me faltó aclarar que, como dice en el summary, es una historia humorística y no de terror, aunque medio parezca xd.

¡Buen día a todos!

:B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **Desde Entonces"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

.

Toc toc, toc toc.

El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, y sus labios se estaban resecando debido a la ansiedad. En la pantalla de su celular se reflejaban los números de emergencia; debía hacerlo, debía llamar a la policía. Llevó su dedo al número, pero lo retiró antes que el temblor en su mano hiciera que tocara la pantalla táctil.

—¡Le aviso que he estudiado defensa personal! ¡Sé boxeo, también karate, tae kwon do…!

Siguió enumerando los deportes de contacto físico que se le venían a la cabeza. No los había estudiado realmente, pero sus amigos podían asegurar que tenía uno de los puños más fuertes de todo Tokyo. Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de abrir la puerta. La pantalla de su celular se apagó.

—Tenemos que hablar —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Eso ya lo había escuchado en varias películas, y luego la rubia tonta abría la puerta y la mataban de un hachazo en mitad de la cabeza.

Decidió dar una última advertencia.

—¡Váyase o tendré que llamar a la policía!

Lo escuchó resoplar, ¿se había rendido? Pegó la oreja a la puerta y esperó escuchar los pasos del hombre al retirarse.

—Me retiraré —Sakura soltó el aire que contenía—. Volveré pronto —habló decidido.

Sakura escuchó al fin los pasos del hombre, cada vez más lejanos. Se deslizó con la espalda recargada en la puerta. Ese hombre sabía dónde vivía, y le había prometido que volvería. Miró su sala principal, era un apartamento pequeño pero cómodo, ella no tenía muchas cosas, y además, quedaba muy cerca al hospital donde laboraba.

Diablos, no quería mudarse.

.

* * *

Bajó maldiciendo por lo bajo. Él era un hombre sensato, y sobre todo, racional; y había cometido el grave error, el de dejarse llevar por la sorpresa.

Pero es que la impresión fue inevitable. Esa mujer, Sakura, era idéntica a la fémina que se colaba en sus sueños. Su cuerpo lo había delatado: sus vellos del brazo se habían erizado, y su corazón —el cual ya casi había olvidado lo que era la adrenalina— aún le bombeaba fuerte en su pecho.

Ahora que la había encontrado, resolvería de una vez por todas si es que ella estaba atada a él en el futuro.

.

* * *

Despertó con dolor muscular general.

Su mano tiró la libreta que estaba encima de su mesa de noche, al intentar tomar su celular para apagar la alarma. Una vez apagado el sonido estruendoso, se movió apenas un poco para tomar la libreta que había tirado.

La libreta estaba garabateada por su horrorosa letra de médico, que solo ella y sus colegas entendían. Releyó lo que había escrito la noche anterior, una hoja llena de conjeturas con respecto a la extraña visita del día anterior.

La primera conjetura, un hombre con paranoia; esta posibilidad la había encerrado con resaltador rosa, y ello solo podía significar que se trataba de la suposición más creíble. Y es que si bien la psiquiatría no era su especialidad, podía concluir que el hombre se había visto ciertamente fuera de lugar, como si no la estuviera mirando a ella realmente. Sumando a lo que le había dicho… se abofeteó al sentir calor en sus mejillas.

La segunda, el hombre se confundió de persona. Esta alternativa la había tachado, él la había llamado por su nombre y apellido, era imposible que se hubiera equivocado. Él la había buscado a ella, y hasta apostaba que ni siquiera sabía cómo era su rostro por la sorpresa que pudo notar en su rostro de piedra. Y ello llevaba a otra opción, la tercera.

La tercera y última alternativa en su libreta señalaba que el hombre podía ser un criminal. De esta alternativa se desprendían cuatro opciones: ladrón, violador, secuestrador y sicario. Las dos primera opciones las tachó con lapicero negro (la tinta negra indicaba imposibilidad), el hombre se veía sorprendido de verla, así que lo más probable era que se tratara de las dos últimas opciones. Ella no tenía mucho dinero, trabajaba en un hospital público por convicción, y no alardeaba de lo poco que tenía. Por otro lado, no tenía enemigos, lo había pensado bastante en la noche y no conocía persona alguna que tuviera algo contra ella, ni siquiera un pequeña altercado. Solo Kakuzu, pero estaba convencida que su casero sería tan tacaño de contratar a un sicario que no lo haría. Por último, el hombre era demasiado apuesto. Sakura juraba que en su vida había conocido a alguien tan atractivo, aquel hombre parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Volvió a abofetearse, esa no era una buena excusa para desechar la tercera alternativa; existían miles de delincuentes de cara bonita.

Antes de dejar la libreta sobre la mesa de noche, notó el pequeño dibujo que había hecho del hombre. Le había quedado gracioso, sobre todo por el mechón de cabello que le cubría mitad de la cara. Dejó a un lado la libreta y entró al baño con rapidez, se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo.

Con la misma rapidez con la que entró, salió de la ducha y se colocó su vestimenta de trabajo, que consistía en un pantalón y tacones blancos, junto a una blusa con estampado de osos. Se colocó un saco encima y salió de su apartamento con el bolso colgando del hombro.

Cerró la puerta y se aseguró que nadie pudiera entrar. Caminó con cautela hacia las escaleras, y al no presenciar peligro, bajó por estas, con el corazón saltándole del pecho.

Al llegar al primer piso, divisó a lo lejos al hombre que le alquilaba el apartamento. Corrió hacia él antes que le cerrara la puerta en la cara para advertirle sobre un posible peligro.

—Señor Kakuzu —lo llamó—. Ayer un hombre, a quien no conozco, tocó la puerta de mi apartamento. Me gustaría que tuviera más cuidado con las personas que deja entrar.

El viejo Kakuzu la miró por encima del hombro, despectivamente.

—Mire señora Haruno —Sakura torció la boca—. Me importa poco su vida sexual. No es de mi incumbencia si su amante decide darle una visita.

Ira mezclada con vergüenza tomaron el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Sakura. Sus mejillas enrojecidas exigían respeto.

—¿Qué no ha escuchado que no lo conozco? —preguntó casi gritando.

Kakuzu también torció los labios, pero con la cicatriz en su boca, el gesto se tornó un poco raro.

—Debería cobrarte el tiempo que ese hombre pasó en tu casa, malagradecida. ¿Cuánto fue que…?

Sakura salió disparada del lugar, llegando a la puerta principal del edificio y perdiendo de vista al casero.

Era el colmo, su vida podía estar corriendo peligro y querían cobrarle por ello.

.

* * *

—Diablos, frentona, solo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas. ¿Un acosador atractivo? ¡Habrase visto!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, alzando la ceja derecha. Al escuchar la palabra 'atractivo', Ino había perdido todo interés en sus sospechas negativas para el sujeto.

—Mi vida pudo estar en peligro, ¡¿y tú solo estás pensando en lo atractivo que era ese hombre?!

Ino Yamanaka siguió moviendo en círculos la cuchara dentro de la taza de café, restándole importancia al asunto. Se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital, en uno de los recesos en que ambas coincidían. Sakura e Ino habían estudiado en la misma universidad, pero especializándose en distintas áreas de la medicina. Ino se había inclinado por la psiquiatría, y Sakura por la pediatría.

—No lo dije yo, Sakura, ni siquiera lo conozco. La que mencionó cuán atractivo era aquel hombre fuiste tú —se defendió con una sonrisa de lado en su bonito rostro—. Es más, parece que alguien tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo.

El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado; recordó literalmente Sakura.

Frunció el ceño, debió haber evitado comentarle sobre el físico de aquel sujeto.

—No seas tonta, Ino. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Mencioné que me pareció atractivo para que entendieras y desecharas algunas hipótesis—se defendió, para luego llevar la taza humeante de café a los labios—. Ya, dejemos el asunto superficial. Me inclino más porque se haya tratado de un hombre con algún desequilibrio mental.

—¿Lo dices porque según tú, parecía ido? —preguntó Ino con ojo analítico.

—No solo eso, lo que me dijo… Fue tan extraño, lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me provocó escalofríos.

Ino recordó lo del matrimonio y la hija. Qué manera tan extraña de flirtear, pensó.

—Tal vez te estaba coqueteando.

Sakura le respondió con un bufido, mientras se levantaba, taza en mano, dándole el último sorbo a su café. Pasó una mano por su corto cabello, y ante este gesto, Ino supo que su amiga estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de estrés.

—Espera Sakura, tal vez estés en lo correcto. Necesitaría revisarlo para confirmar tus sospechas, no te puedo dar un diagnóstico cuando no lo he tratado. En todo caso, ¿aún tienes el gas pimienta que te di?

Sakura recordó el día que le había contado asustada que un hombre se había querido pasar de listo con ella en el autobús. Ino le había regalado un gas pimienta, y aunque nunca lo había usado, Sakura siempre lo llevaba fielmente en sus bolsos.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, para retomar sus labores donde la esperaba una fila de niños con malestares.

.

* * *

Al bajar del taxi, volvió a repetir lo que había hecho al salir de su casa: girar hacia todos lados, cerciorarse que nadie la había seguido, y entrar al edificio con la mayor velocidad posible.

Había hecho dos gastos innecesarios, el transporte de ida y vuelta en taxi. El hospital no quedaba a más de seis cuadras de su casa, pero su seguridad estaba antes que todo, como le había dicho Ino.

Entró a su apartamento y no encontró nada extraño, todo tal cual lo dejó. Se sentó sobre el sofá y sin querer perder su rutina, empezó a ver la novela que había estado siguiendo hace dos semanas.

Se levantó dos veces de su sitio, una para traer una taza de café, y la otra para recargar su celular. Sin poder evitarlo, en medio de la transmisión de la novela, giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta, mas no con temor, sino ansiedad.

¿Estaba viendo la novela o acaso estaba esperando? Se abofeteó por tercera vez en el día, podía escuchar la risa burlona de Ino en el aire.

La noche transcurrió normal, nada fuera de lo común. Miró el reloj, ya eran las once y media de la noche. ¿Tan rápido se había pasado el día? Ni siquiera había reparado en qué escena había acabado la novela. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que su horario de trabajo era en extremo madrugador.

No lo había visto en todo el día, sus párpados decayeron y sus labios se torcieron. Se enderezó y se dio una bofetada con ambas manos en cada mejilla.

Apagó la lámpara y molesta consigo misma, se metió debajo de las sábanas para dormir, cambiando varias veces de posición hasta lograr conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche, Sakura soñó con un hombre de capa negra.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola, primero, debo disculparme por la demora. Prometí en otro fic que actualizaría esta semana, y aquí estoy, presentándome a última hora como siempre xd.

Iba a actualizar el viernes pero me enfermé horrible ;-;

A quienes no pude responder: **gabi** (sí que es raro que esta vez Sasuke sea quien busque a Sakura, pero tendrá su excusa que lo revelaré más adelante aunque ya esté dando pistas, muchas gracias por comentar :)), **Miharu** (haha asusta, pero es el Sasuki y está bien rikolino (?, gracias por comentar), **Keyla1302** (aquí está, disculpa la demora :(), **Lizzet** (qué bueno que te haya interesado la historia, aquí está la conti).

En el próximo capítulo Sasuke y Sakura se encontrarán.

No me queda nada más que desearles una feliz semana :)))

Saludos y éxitos en todo lo que hagan.

:B


End file.
